


Bitch You're Mine!

by wickedwiccan



Category: Captain Cold - Fandom, ColdFlash - Fandom, Flash - Fandom
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Confession, Dibs - Freeform, Flash Family, Len is smooth af, M/M, Protectiveness, Rouges good guys, funny-ish?, rouges are on team Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedwiccan/pseuds/wickedwiccan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I'm...I'm gay…”<br/>The room was silent.<br/>Barry had closed his eyes in fear of the reactions he would have to face. He could imagine all of them baffled, some disappointed, some angry, but what was done was done. He told them because honestly, they were his family. They had the right to know, and Barry trusted them enough with the flash secret, so why not this one as well? But hey, guess it's not a secret anymore.<br/>He waited there eyes glues shut for what seemed like years but only added up to be about four seconds in real life. Four seconds and then Barry heard a deep voice cut the silence in two. A voice from behind him?<br/>“Dibs.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitch You're Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like two in the morning so...Yeah here you go...

The whole team was there...well...most of the team. Caitlin and Cisco were always around the lab, but everyone else came and went as they pleased or as needed. It would be impossible to get everybody together unless he called an all members meeting. Barry decided it wasn't worth it. It wasn't important enough to do that. He’d just have to make do with who was here.   
Actually, there was a lot of the team here. Lisa and Mick had just got back from a mission. Oliver was visiting to help with a particularly problematic metahuman, but that was taken care of yesterday. Iris had dropped by with lunch with Joe tagging along to help carry things. As said before, Cisco and Caitlin were there and Len… actually, he was still out patrolling.  
Truth be told, Barry wasn't sure if he should tell the whole team at first. It was quite personal and he was sure some of them, like Mick, wouldn't particularly care. But, he also knew some people, like Iris and Lisa and maybe even Cisco, would flip out. He wasn't looking forward to that. Still, he decided it was best. In all truth, the team was his family, so he wanted to tell his family. What was wrong with that?  
Everyone was in the rec room practically potlucking the food that was brought. Barry stepped through the door a ways and cleared his throat.  
“Ahem.”  
A handful of eyes rested on him then went back to the food.  
“What’s up Barry?” Cisco walked passed him with his plate and sat on the couch nearest the door.  
“We brought plenty so don't worry.” Apparently Iris thought that he was asking about the food.  
“Um, actually no. that's not what I was...uh, I kinda have something I want to say.”  
Oliver handed him an empty plate, “Just say it then.”   
“Um,” Barry raised his voice a bit, all eyes on him, “this may not seem too important, but I wanted to tell all of you. I consider you my family so I felt it's just right to let you all know.”  
“Awe how sweet!” he could hear Lisa coo from beside Cisco.  
Mick stood in the back, arms crossed but listening. He wouldn't admit it, but he took a liking to Barry. It was probably mostly because Len did, and whoever was Len’s friend was his as well. Near to him was Iris, sitting on a leather recliner. To her left was Joe standing.   
“Go on.” Oliver, on Barry’s immediate left, encouraged but he had no idea as to what he was about to say.  
“Well, I...I hope we can all be friends still…”  
“Family!” Iris lifted her glass with a smile.  
“Heh heh, yeah, Family...but what I wanted to say was…”  
“Awe just spit it out already!” Mick was as impatient as ever.  
“I'm...I'm gay…”  
The room was silent.  
Barry had closed his eyes in fear of the reactions he would have to face. He could imagine all of them baffled, some disappointed, some angry, but what was done was done. He told them because honestly, they were his family. They had the right to know, and Barry trusted them enough with the flash secret, so why not this one as well? But hey, guess it's not a secret anymore.  
He waited there eyes glues shut for what seemed like years but only added up to be about four seconds in real life. Four seconds and then Barry heard a deep voice cut the silence in two. A voice from behind him?  
“Dibs.”   
A strong arm wrapped around Harry's chest and the scarlet speedster couldn't help but open his eyes.  
“Wha-” The limb embracing him was Black gloved and covered in blue. “Len?”  
Barry turned around to find none other than Captain Cold smirking at him more lewdly that ever.  
“I fucking knew it!” Barry turned around again to see Iris now standing, her precious food scattered on the floor. “I knew it. I so fucking-Catlin you owe me twenty bucks!”  
“Shit.” the woman coughed up the dough.  
“Mick, you better fork it up too.” Lisa smirked. Heat wave muttered a similar profanity to Catlin’s and walked the money over to her.  
“Wha- you were all betting on my-”  
Joe shook his head, “Not me.” but he didn't seem all that surprised. The only one in the room to seem completely thrown was Oliver, but that settled to another emotion as quickly as Leonard walked through the door.  
“Dibs? You can't just call dibs on someone. Are you even gay?”  
“He’s bi actually.” Lisa informed.  
Oliver just ignored her, pulling Barry from his grip, “Nuh uh, Barry is not dating you of all people.”  
“Oh? Like that's for you to decide? What, do you want him?”  
That seemed to though Oliver off for a moment, “Wha- no. he's just- like a brother.”  
“Anyway,” Len pulled him back, this time both arms draping around him, “I called dibs.”  
The Green Arrow was not pleased at this. Not one bit. He decided to swerve to the speedsters best friend for help, “Cisco…”  
“He called dibs man, sorry.”  
“Ugh!” he glared back over at Len who was now resting his head on Barry's shoulder.  
“Whacha gonna do about it green bean?”  
“What am I- Oooh you don't want to-”  
“Okay!” Barry intervened before things could get too cold and arrowy, “I'm flattered guys, really I am, but don't I get a say in this?”  
They both looked at him as if they didn't realize he had been there the whole time.  
“Of course.” Oliver smirked as if he'd won. “What are your thoughts Barry?”  
Len just shrugged, “Go for it Scarlet.”  
“Well, Len...you say ‘dibs’ but what does that make us? Label wise.”  
“Boyfriends.” He was blunt. Almost nonchalant, but Barry feel his heart skip a beat.  
“Alright then. there's your answer.”  
Len gave Oliver the best shit eating grin as the defeated huffed in detest then marched off. Barry couldn't help but blush as he realized what this meant. He wasn't single anymore. Oliver was totally going to chew him out for this later.  
Suddenly, Len had spun Barry around in his arms.  
“So...Len…” His face was as red as his suit, but he did not shy away from his gaze.  
“So...scarlet...:”  
“So...i'm yours now?”  
He chuckled, “Bitch, you were always mine.”  
Barry laughed too, “Yeah...I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
